


Bottoms Up

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Older, drunk?, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Mabel? Drunk Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

“The hell is that sound?” Dipper thought, taking his eyes away from the young adult novel he’d been working his way through. He tucked a sock in between the pages as a bookmark and sat up straight in his bed. A rattling sound was coming from the door. He squinted and, lo and behold, it was the doorknob. It sounded like someone was fumbling with it on the other side, and seconds later it pushed in slightly. Though since Stan was on a trip to buy some new taxidermy supplies the only people home in the shack were-

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Dipppeeerrrrrr” Mabel slurred, kicking in the splintery old wooden door to the attic apartment she shared with her brother every summer.  
“GAAH! Holy fuck Mabel!” He shrieked, accidentally flinging the novel through the air to land somewhere in between their beds.  
“No! Shhhush! Lis- Hey! Listen! Kkpppfft I’m like that fairy chick. You-You rememb-remember that? Hah! Hey! Look! Listen! Giiiirrrrrrl”  
“Mabel, What the f-”  
“HEEY! Seriously! You-Do-do you remember that? Listen!? Yeeaaaah, you remember. This guy. He gets it.” Mabel stumbled across the room with every few words, seemingly unable to manage concentrating on where she was walking and collecting her thoughts into words at the same time. She gave truth to that by placing a foot down on a small castle made of legos she’d assembled herself earlier in the day; and lost balance, falling forward, thinking more about saving the golden contents of the cut crystal bottle in her hand than stopping her fall.

“Oh God!” Dipper shouted, diving across the bed just in time to catch her by the shoulders before she could hit her face on his bed frame or the floor. “What the hell, Mabel?! Like, what the actual fuck are yo-”  
“Shhh!” she placed a finger over his lips to silence him. “This guy! Saving me ‘n junk! You love me. You sooo love mee” she pinched his cheek and gave it a shake as she tried to re-adjust her feet to stand up a little more straight. Though she gave up on that after a few seconds.  
“Wha- Seriously Mabel, what- what are you-?” he struggled to help her balance, swatting away the groping hand from his cheek. Finally, Dipper was forced to find a perch on the foot of his bed.

Ultimately Mabel decided on just kneeling awkwardly in front of his bed and used the arm which held the ornate decanter to hook the back of his neck in the crook of her elbow. She pulled their faces together, the golden liquid sloshing next to his face. “Youuuu Looooooove me, don'tcha? Heeeheehee. Mister hero, you savved muh little fairy butt.” The slap she delivered to her own rear made him wince. “Sooo” She rumbled, her eyebrows doing what she thought was a sexy eyebrow dance, wiggling up and down over her glazed, lidded eyes. “Whatcha want fer a rerward missster hero?”

“You’re drunk!”  
“Hhhey! That'ssis slander! Don’t slander the princess!”  
“You said you were a fairy-”  
“I’M A FAIRY PRINCESS!”  
“Ack!” She pulled him into a headlock, throwing him off balance and forcing him to stand on his knees, flailing one arm wildly as the other tried to pry hers off.

“SO! Yoouuu wanna kiss, mister hhero? You come getcher reward right here!” He had to redouble his efforts to fight her off as she tried, with her surprising strength, to bring their lips together. At seventeen he’d finally been gifted by puberty with just enough muscle to disentangle them, but he fell backwards onto the bed once free.

“M-M-Mabel! Jus-whha-we-you-”  
“Hey!” She whined from the floor, clearly upset from the fall onto her butt. “Wassup with that? Am I not pretty enough!?” her cheeks puffed out with frustration.  
“Oh, Jeeze, no, it’s-no-I mean yes, you are pretty!”  
“Just pretty!?” Mabel crossed her arms and knit her brows angrily.  
“You’re gorgeous! Okay!” He burst out.  
“Woah. Dipper?”  
“I’m sorry, Mabel! Just, you-you” He steadied himself and took in a deep breath, hitching just a bit as it came out. He placed his hands on his knees and looked down at the quilt underneath them rather than into her eyes.“

"Dip-”  
“No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You really are beautiful and -it’s, just I mean, you’re drunk. You don’t -” he interrupted himself with a sigh, he’d made the mistake of looking at her blushing face for a second and needed to look back away again. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
“No, I do!-”

“You don’t! What kind of a creep would I be if I took advantage of you like this?!” His hands flew through the air to motion at her and the odd smelling liquor still in her hand.  
“You want to take advantage of me?” She half gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as she did so.

“No! That-That’s not what I meant.”  
“I dunno, Dip, it kiiiinda sounds like it.” Dang. I just wanted a kiss, she thought. Did he think I was trying to…even her internal monologue stopped there and she pasted an embarrassed smile on her face, looking away.  
“It’s-No, Mabes…” The energy fell out of his tone. “No, like, if I …if I let you do what you were doing, you know…” He ran a hand through his messy hair, half hoping he wouldn’t have to finish his thought, but for once she was totally silent, looking on for him to continue. “It…It’d be amazing and wonderful and …and I couldn’t live with myself after that if I let it happen….”

“Amazing?” She asked, her voice higher in tone than it was a minute ago.  
“Y-Yeah. It…it would.” He steeled himself. Determined to get his confession out before he lost his courage (and while she still won’t remember it the next day). “I love you, Mabe. I love you more than anyone, and if I gave in for one night of…well, if I did that what would happen to us? If you knew that I did that to you, you’d hate me and I couldn’t live with you hating me. I need you in my life. Hell, I’d hate me even more than I already do for having these…thoughts.”  
“Thoughts, Dipper?” she sat down her drink and scooted over to him, resting one arm on his bed and placing her other hand on his knee.  
“Yeah…thoughts.” He felt so small and so distant from her or anyone else in that moment. It might almost feel better if she was still stumbling around and making loud noises again. He glanced down to see moisture on her cheeks and silently came to a decision. If it seemed like this confession was really hurting her he’d wait until she was asleep and pack his bags. “Look- I…-”

He’s interrupted before he can finish by a pair of surprisingly sweet lips crashing into his own, followed immediately by the rest of the girl attached to them as Mabel bowled him over backwards onto his bed and her arms threatened to squeeze the life out of him.  
“Cream soda!” she called out, with just an edge left over from her tears on her voice.  
“W-”  
“It’s cream soda! I- God dammit, Dipper. You’re so sweet! And you have a crush on me?!”  
“What!?”  
“I tried to tell you! I was-”  
“What!?”  
“Hey! Indoor voices!” Mabel squished his face with her hand and rubbed it in. “I tried telling you, but you were being so sweet and selfless! I just couldn’t bring myself to stop you.”  
“So I just poured my heart out and totally made a fool of myself over…”  
“Yeah. Cream soda.”

“…The fuck, Mabes?” Great. I can’t ever look her in the eyes again for the rest of our lives. I wonder if the shrink crystal can shrink me into nothingness, cuz that’d feel right at home right now. He cursed himself, half muttering his thoughts under his breath.  
“Hey.”  
“What?”  
“Boop.” she poked him right on the tip of his nose. “You dork. You really think people can’t hear that stuff you mutter under your breath, don’t you?” Point Mabel she thought, as he was too dumb struck to reply. “I mean, yeah, I was messing with you….but…”  
“But?” He raised an eyebrow, although he still wouldn’t meet her gaze.

She traced shapes with the tip of her finger in the material of his shirt; her cheeks pink and puffed out. “Yeah. I…you know, I wouldn’t have stopped you or anything…if you wanted…”  
“Stopped…Stopped me from what?” Now it was her turn to look away. “Stop me from what, Mabel? Anything I would have done would have been wrong and you should have stopped me!”  
“Wrong because I’m your sister?”  
“Wrong because you were drunk!”  
“Oh. So…”  
“So?” He demanded, honestly upset that she’d be so irresponsible with her own safety…or would pretend to be anyway.

“Well, Dip. I’m not drunk. I know you worry about me and I guess it was wrong to prank you like that, but I wouldn’t do that with anyone else.”  
“Gee. Thanks.”  
“No, I mean it. I’m not defenseless, you know.  
"Yeah…I’m-Yeah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so upset with you. I just, I didn’t- I was worried and then the heart pouring out stuff…”  
“Dip” She insisted.  
“What?!” His voice was showing his exasperation.  
“I’m not drunk!”  
“I-Jeeze, Mabel, you keep saying tha-”  
“Yeah, bro.”  
“…..Oh.”  
“So, if it was wrong cuz I was drunk…well, I’m not.” she left that sitting in the air  
“Oh.”  
“We’ve gone over that one.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dip?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You know I can feel that, right?”  
“AAAAUUGH!” Dipper flailed, trying to push his sister off of him. She giggled at the feebleness of his attempts, given his weakened state.  
“It’s okay, Dip. It’s sweet. And umm…as big-” she lingered on the word for a second, deriving joy from his embarrassment “-as your brain is, you’re really lousy at picking up hints, even when they tackle you onto your own bed.”  
“Are…are you teasing me?”  
“Would I ever?”  
“Constantly. Every day. All the time.”

“Fair enough. But I’m not.”  
“So you’ve been feeling the same way as I have?”  
“Weeell….No.”  
“Where’d we put that shrink crystal again?”  
“Well, I wasn’t thinking that before….but…”  
“There’s a but?”  
“Well, maybe later…”  
“MABEL!”

She calmed him down with a peck on the lips. Then, when she could finally shrink the grin that’d spread across her face back into a pucker, her lips came back down for a second, and a third. She lingered, allowing her hands to explore his hair and run along his chest, which was far more firm than she thought it’d be.

Dipper’s shock and surprise were almost drowned out by the throbbing of his own heart. Surely they could hear it down even at Greasy’s Diner. Then it happened. A tongue. HER tongue was pushing its way into his mouth, and he let it. It mingled with his own and there was a sweet taste there, but also something else.  
When they both came up for air her hand was pulling up the bottom of his shirt, snaking its way down lower than he’d ever thought  
it to go before. 

“Hey- uh, wait Mabe.”  
“You don’t want to?”  
“Clearly you know I do.”  
“Heehee, true. Honk honk!” she squeezed the tip of the tent in his pants and giggled as he squirmed and shrieked.  
“Man, Bro-Bro. You might’ve given this more thought than me but you’re still this nervous? Or is my touch just that tingly? Muahahaha!” She waggled her fingers about like some sort of wizard.  
“It’s-Mabes, where’d you get that bottle?”  
“Bluh, Broseph. It’s not like there’s any love potion or anything in there, I swear. I’m down for this; your dumb tender heart won me over, okay? I borrowed it from Grunkle Stan’s room to play the prank on you and he knows about it…well, not this part” she indicated his erection and then herself at the word 'this’ “But he’s cool with me borrowing it. I told him it was for a good cause.”  
“Which was?”  
“Embarrassing you.”  
“Of course….well, did, uh, did you wash it out?”  
“Well, it was already empty so it didn’t seem necessary.”  
“I don’t think it was entirely empty.” He says as he takes her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. “I want you to be totally sure about this, okay? I- you’re right, I have been thinking a lot about this. I’m not just- I’m IN love with you. Okay?”

“Woah, bro.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You sure you don’t wanna just Frickle Frackle my brains out?” She bit her lower lip trying to hold in a laugh, making humping motions as she did so, eyebrows waggling away.  
“AAAUGH!-Ahem- I mean, you Know I -Stop squeezing it! Seriously. I’m trying to be serious.”  
“Bwomp.” She deflated and sat up next to him. “Okay, okay, serious Mabel time.”  
“Thank you. So, yeah. I’ve been in love with you for a while and I know that’s on me. you don’t owe me anything for that. You’re the kind of person that might get yourself into something that you didn’t really want just to make someone happy. I don’t want that. If you actually want to try the whole 'you and me thing’ then I want that more than you can imagine.”

“I think I have an idea”  
He finally covers his lap with a pillow at that comment.  
“But if you don’t-”  
“I do-”  
“BUT If you don’t then I don’t- then I’ll understand, and I can control myself.”  
“Dip. That’s kinda sweet and all that, but I can decide on my own what I want and I really would like to try 'the you and me thing’. I think it could be great. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by jumping in too quick, but I thought that’d make it easier, you know? Do what our bodies are calling us to do and think about it later? I hadn’t thought of it too much before this but it makes sense to me. I know you love me and you’re already my best friend. I love you too, and I might’ve sorta be coming around to the idea of wedging an 'in’ in there too since I found out how you feel, since it’s you…I mean. You’re honestly already the most important guy in my life and I think we both deserve to try to be with someone who can handle us; so I’m not going anywhere, okay? Plus you’re not too bad lookin’ if we’re being totally honest here. This girl got a little dewey in more places than one with that confession of yours…”

The smile on Dipper’s face must have been a hell of a sight, he thought, because she looked happier than she had all summer when their eyes met again.   
“Okay.”  
“It better be, Bromeo.”  
“Just…”  
“Are we NOT going to get to the frickle frackling? Cuz I mean, I can wait, but I really had my mind set on it…well maybe not my mind but.-”  
“Ah, no, yes, I’m just- I uh, I smelled some whiskey on your breath. It’s part of what made the act so convincing. You’re uh….you also kinda tasted a little whiskey-ish. Sooo.”  
“Gwarg! Even if there was some stuff left in there it’s not enough for me to…oh, alright, fine. If it’ll make you stop looking so nervous and fidgety for the night I’ll sleep it off and we’ll start this over in the morning. Okay? But I get to sleep in your bed with you tonight because I want cuddles. Even if they’re awkward 'trying not to let my boner touch my sister’ cuddles.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He smiled contentedly, knowing she probably wouldn’t change her mind, but he wouldn’t be him if he wasn’t being sure.  
“But then we get to frickle frackle?” She waggled her eyebrows again, biting down on her lip as she had done before. Dipper burst into laughter, covering his eyes from the assault that face lay on him and he fell onto his back, splayed across his bed.  
“Okay. If you want that; you already know I do.” With that she lay her head on his chest and looked up into his eyes and they just smiled at each other for a while. Her hand snaked around to find his and they laced their fingers together, basking in the glow of something new and wonderful that they had found at the bottom of an old whiskey decanter. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We don’t have to keep calling it frickle frackling though, right?”  
“If you don’t stop ruining the moment with your words I will bite your nipple off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe not Drunk Mabel.


End file.
